


Ties that bind (Formerly”I don’t need help”)

by Apieceofice



Series: The Ties that bind series [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Denial, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lumity, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofice/pseuds/Apieceofice
Summary: Takes place after agony of a witch, Amity wonders why Luz hasn’t showed up to school in a few weeks and decides to pay her a visit along with her siblings but what they find is shocking (this is not just one story I have Arks already planned out including a bloodline of Luz not previously known)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda and Eda clawthorne, Luz Noceda and father, Luz Noceda and siblings
Series: The Ties that bind series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061645
Comments: 35
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll begin working on Two witches one war later on you should go read the first 4 chapters

"You guys don't have to follow me around I can take care of myself." Amity protested as her siblings trailed on behind her "Mittens you have a broken ankle" said Emira "yeah and as your older siblings it's our job to watch over you, and tease you about it" Edric said with a small chuckle to his voice.   
"Where are we going anyways?" Asked Emira tucking her hands behind her head, "Willow and Gus have been acting strange lately, and Luz hasn't been to school in weeks, I wanna check up on her" Amity said shakily. She had been worried about Luz this whole time. At first Amity had thought Luz was just sick but then she noticed how strange Willow and Gus would act around her. Every time Luz would get brought up in a conversation they would go quiet, Amity knew something had happened on the field trip.   
"Aw is mittens worried about her little girlfriend?" Emira teased nudging her younger sisters shoulder snapping her out of thought. "S-shes not my girl- I- err- I'm just worried about my friend" she said finally managing to find her words as her face went red. "Aw look Em she's blushing!" Edric said pointing to Amity's reddened cheeks. "Would you two shut it! Let's just keep walking" Amity said as she fastened her pace ahead of her siblings wobbling on her crutch.   
As they walked they noticed the peaceful scenery of the forest and how wonderful it really was, "I can't believe Luz wakes up to this... it's beautiful" Amity thought aloud "Yeah it really makes you think about how much we take for granted" said Ed.  
"Edric stop being deep, you'll get yourself hurt" Emira teased. As they arrived at the owl house they almost immediately noticed how quiet it was even hooty wasn't hurling himself towards them "this place is unusually silent" Said Amity concern building in her voice. "Maybe she's still asleep" said Edric, it was 5:30pm on a Friday Luz is always out and about by first light. Amity approached the house demon with caution, "uh- Mr- bird demon house tube?" Amity said hoping to get a response. The bird slowly looked up and was met with the 3 siblings, "well if it isn't my best friend hoot!" Hooty's attitude quickly changing. "Hi uh- I was wondering if Luz was home?" Asked Amity hooty quickly went back to being quiet "she doesn't want to see anybody she's in a bit of a rut, hoot" Amity's concern became even more serious hearing that. "What happened why is she in a 'rut' where's Eda?" Asked Amity causing hooty to get even more sad. "Eda-" hooty said. Amity was in disbelief from what she just heard. "This whole place is out of order" she thought to herself as she looked to the sky. Amity noticed that the window was opened, maybe she could get Luz's attention that way. "Luz?! It's Amity I just wanna talk!" Amity shouted trying to get a response. Hooty quickly stretched up into the window. Amity hoped that the bird tube would talk some sense into her. Hooty returning from the window said "she'll be right down" A wave of relief blew over Amity she was going to help her friend she told herself. The door began opening releasing Amity from her thoughts but what she saw was more shocking than anything. Luz the optimistic, always happy and always smiling was now replaced with a sense of negativity, a clearly forced smile and could feel the sadness leaking from the house.  
"H-hey guys what's up?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "She sounds like she's been crying" Amity thought.  
"Hey Luz, you haven't been to school in nearly a month so I wanted to check up on you... and drop off all your homework" Amity said rubbing the back of her neck with a slight blush rising in her face.   
"Thanks Amity, I appreciate it but I'm fine really just a little under the weather is all" Luz said with a smile and little laugh. Emira was quick to notice her soar and slightly deeper voice, Her puffy Eyes, the bags UNDER her eyes, the redness in her nose and cheeks, something was wrong and Emira was quick to act,  
"Well if your feeling fine then you won't mind us coming in!" Emira cheerfully said easily pushing past Luz.   
Emira was now face to face with Luz and noticed how il she looked. "Come her for a second Luz" she said as she grabbed Luz's arm and started feeling it up and down, she then reached for her chin moving Luz's face from left to right. "You haven't been eating have you Luz?" Emira asked quickly accessing the situation. "Y-yes here and there I haven't really been hungry lately" Luz said once again trying to mask her depression. "Luz there's no use in lying to me, I know a thing or two about depression" Emira said taking a more serious tone. Emira had gone through a phase similar to Luz so it was easy for her to spot the symptoms. The sunken cheeks, the loss of strength, the pale skin she knew it all too well. Edric stepped forward and said "yeah she's a pro when it comes to detecting lies there really is no point Luz" Luz's fake attitude   
"It's pretty obvious that you've been crying too Luz, you should drop this act already" said Amity crossing her arms "just tell us what happened already" she said stepping towards Luz. "I'm fine seriously!" Luz protested as she was feeling cornered   
"Why is it you can help everyone else but you yourself can't accept help from anyone?!" Amity said trying to help her friend "I don't need help! I would tell you if I did but I'm fine!" Luz was in denial of what she had been dealing with it was as clear as day. "Look, thank you for dropping off my homework now if you will Excuse me I'm gonna go upstairs and work on it like the proactive student I am! You can let yourselves out" she said quickly walking up the stairs "where's Eda?" Asked Emira Luz immediately stopping in her tracks. "Gotcha! Something happened to Eda" Emira thought to herself trying to give Amity the hint Ed looking completely clueless this entire time.   
"I find it kind of weird that she'd just leave you alone..." Emira said trying to get Luz to react. Ed quickly took notice and joined in "yeah Luz, mother's don't usually leave their children alone ya know?" Ed effectively combining with Em. "You guys stop it!" Amity said getting a little angrier. Emira looked up at Luz noticing a tear leak down her cheek down to her neck. "I-I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go study..." Luz said continuing up the stairs.   
————————————————————  
"There's something definitely wrong with her" said Emira as they kept walking. "Yeah it's pretty obvious I just wish she wasn't so stubborn!" Amity said in frustration. It wasn't like Luz to be so thick skinned and closed off. "Maybe it's a pride kind of thing" said Edric "Maybe she feels like if she accepts help she's somehow weak" he said further elaborating. "But she's never been like that before" said Amity once again returning to her concerned tone, "she's always been so upfront about her emotions" she said as they neared blight manor. "We're going back tomorrow" said Emira as they walked through the gates.   
————————————————————  
Saturday 10:55am   
"Mittens for being so concerned about your friend you sure do take your time!" Ed Hollered as him and Em waited by the door. "Sorry I was grabbing something" she said as she ran down the stairs. As they made their way out the gates Emira looked at Amity "you know at first I thought you were exaggerating but when I saw her I could tell she's going through it" Emira finished continuing to look forward "okay so first we're going to take her breakfast." "What if she doesn't want it?" Ed asked "then we bind her and make her want it" Em said no jokes in her tone. "Alright so" before Amity could finish her sentence she saw a little boy giving out news papers "Extra Extra! Read all about it! Eda the owl lady finally apprehended by the Emperors coven!" He said Amity immediately snatching a paper and tossing him a snail. "This is what happened!" She yelped "this is why she's been sad!" Amity said looking towards her siblings. They all looked at each other and started on their way again. "Okay so what's our game plan she clearly doesn't want help?" Said Amity. "No one wants to admit their depressed Mittens, it's time for some tough love" said Emira, her and her twin noticing the look on her face. "Don't worry we'll have her back to herself in no time" said Edric trying to cheer Amity up. "I hope so..." she said as they continued ahead.  
————————————————————  
Saturday 11:20am  
As they reached the owl house they waited outside a bit "alright Am we're gonna let you try to talk to her into eating, but if you can't then it's time for plan B. As Emira finished hooty immediately opened the door letting the siblings in. "Luz? We're here to check on you!" Amity yelled. "Where is she?" Edric asked looking around the room. As they were about to start looking for her Luz came around the kitchen corner greeting them. "Hey guys" she said rubbing her eyes groggily leaning on the wall. "What you guys up to this morning?" She asked barley able to stand up. "Well Luz, we're worried about you, it's clear that you haven't been eating so we brought you breakfast..." Amity said trying to hand Luz the bowl. "Look I appreciate it but I'm fine really..." she said as she sat on the couch. "Your NOT fine! Stop saying your fine! And let us help you!" Amity said raising her voice. "I don't need your help!" Luz said matching her tone. "You can barely stand Luz!" Amity said her voice rising more. "Just leave me alone already!" Luz shouted as she started to walk up stairs. "Alright tough love time!" Emira said casting a binding spell on Luz. "What the hell Em!" Luz shouted glaring at Emira. "You two wait outside this is gonna get ugly" Emira said gesturing them outside. "I wanna help too!" Amity shouted "your not gonna wanna see this Amity!" Emira said trying to finalize this argument. "B-but?" "Wait outside! I will tell you when to come in!" As Emira tried to lead Amity out of the house Amity slapped her hand "I'm not going anywhere I don't care how bad it gets Em!" She said determination written on her face. "Fine just sit on the couch!" Em said as she picked up Luz bringing her to the kitchen. "Let go of me!" Luz said squirming in her arms as Em sat her on the stool. Luz glared at Emira while she took a seat in front of Luz. "Your going to eat this" Emira stated picking the plate up "I'm not hungry..." Luz said turning her head away. "Luz it took a lot to make these "Pancakes" can you just take a bite?" Em said cutting a piece off putting it towards Luz's mouth "I'm not hun- ERR" Luz said as Emira shoved the pancake in her mouth. "Dammit Emira sto-!" Emira shoving another piece in her mouth. "Like I said cutie your going to eat it" Luz glared at Emira again "fine..." she said as Emira shoved another piece in her mouth "ACK... I SAID FINE!" Luz said as Emira started laughing "sorry I thought you were gonna put up more of a fight" she said feeding Luz another piece. "Well now that we're passed that... now it's time for the shitty part" Emira said putting down the fork. "And what's that?" Luz asked narrowing her eyes "Talking about our feelings" Emira said fluttering her eyes at Luz "isn't it enough that I ate?" Luz groaned putting her head down "your never gonna get better if you don't talk about it" Emira said as Edric and Amity walked in taking a seat around the counter. "C'mon spill it already let's open that wound up and get messy" Emira said trying to get Luz to talk. "I said no" said Luz looking to the other room "you should just listen to her Luz, Emira is a master when it comes to dragging out emotions out of someone" said Amity crossing her arms looking the other way.  
"Yeah she will suck it right out of ya" said Edric resting his chin on his palm before Emira gestured them to the living room."The longer you hold it in the more it's gonna hurt Luz" Emira said tilting her head staring directly into her eyes. Emira got up opening her arms towards Luz slowly. Luz saw this and tried backing up but her binds leaving her unable to. "H-hey what are you- Em?" Luz said nervously as Emira brought her in for a hug "it's okay Luz you can let it all out already" Emira said as she ran her hand through Luz's hair "K-knock it off Emria!" Luz tried shouting but her screams muffled by Emira's chest.   
"She's got her now" said Edric over hearing from the other room. "Just let out the pain already" Emira said as Luz was struggling "Stop! H-how are you so good at this?" Luz asked looking up at Emira a tear building up. "It's both my gift and my curse" Emira said narrowing her eyes. "It's okay to be sad Luz it's what makes you a person" Emira said finally sending Luz over, tears flowing down her face. "That's it let it out" she said still running her hands through the Latinas hair "W-why do I ruin everything I touch?" Luz asked collapsing to her knees Emira kneeling with her.  
"That's not true! Why would you think that?" Emira said shockingly not expecting this answer. "It's been like this my whole life" cried Luz "when my dad was leaving... I asked him why... he l-looked to me and said" she cried as more tears started flooding her face "because of you... you ruined everything" Emira held her tighter "what kind of parent says that to a child" "T-then I couldn't stop getting in trouble at school I constantly got into fights I argued with teachers I constantly fought with my mom..." she said the tears continued to fall.  
"Until she couldn't take it no more... she lost her job because of me...so she decided to send me to that correctional facility" Luz collapsing into Emira's arms "I-I tried my best to change... I really did... and now I've done the same to...Eda...why do I destroy everything?!" She said in a complete mess now.  
Emira let go of Luz picking her head up by the chin looking her in the eyes. "None of that was your fault, sometimes you just can't control what happens in this crazy world." "What your feeling is normal, it's okay to be sad, it's okay to need help Luz... but it's not okay to bottle it up and starve yourself." Emira said brushing Luz's hair causing her to cry again, Emira unbounded Luz allowing Luz to hug her. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you all worry... I-I didn't want to be a burden to anyone..." "your not a burden Luz" said Amity walking into the room and sitting next to Luz. "I'll give you two some time alone" Emira said as she walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Amity... I know you were just trying to help...I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that"  
"It's okay you've been through a lot I understand" The girls looked into one another’s eyes. “Thank you Amity…” Amity looked down to her knees “for what?” She asked looking back up at Luz. “For saving me…” Luz said as ah e leaned her head onto Amity’s shoulder


	2. Blood doesn’t define your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blight twins go to check up on Luz

Saturday 9:40PM - Blight Manor  
————————————————————  
The night had set in and so had Amity's worries. Amity has been wondering about Luz all day, worrying about her mental state. Especially Considering what had happened last weekend didn't help put her worries to rest.  
Amity finally swallowed the lump in her throat and began to get out of bed. Taking her first step off the bed she feels a sharp pain in her foot letting out a loud yelp falling to the ground. Amity curled into a ball holding her leg in pain. As she lay there in pain she could hear the faint noises of footsteps coming towards her room. As Amity tried to pull herself on her bed she fell again. "Dammit!" She yelped once again just as her siblings ran into her room. "Mittens!" They Both again in unison as they were struggling to squeeze through the door. "What happened?!" Frantically asked Emira looking at her floor ridden sister. "I fell out of bed nothing big..." she said trying to change the subject. Edric grabbed Amity's scroll from the floor "We told you already if you need to get up call us" Edric said handing her the scroll. "I'm sorry I'm just worried about Luz..." said Amity frowning at her feet. "Yeah... so are we" said Emira helping her sister up onto the bed. "But that's no reason to be getting yourself out of bed" scolded Emira putting her hands on her hips. Amity looked up glancing at her siblings with a worried look, "can I ask you guys a favor?" Amity asked as she fluffed her pillow. Emira straightened her posture and sat on the bed with Amity.  
"Anything" she said rubbing Amity's back. "As you can see I clearly can't go anywhere right now so..." she took a pause placing her pillow on the bed, "can you guys go check on Luz?" She asked as she looked up to her siblings.  
"Of course we can check on your girlfriend for you mittens" said Edric clasping his hands and fluttering his eyes. Amity's face ran red as she scowled at Edric's comment. "I'm being serious!" Amity said pinching the bridge of her nose. "He's just kidding Mittens" Emira said as she began walking out of the room. "We'll make sure she's alright" she said as she gestured Edric to follow her.  
————————————————————  
Saturday 10:05PM  
————————————————————  
"Edric do we have to stop for not dogs every time we come this way?" Emira asked rolling her eyes. "Yes Emira, yes I do, because they are sent by the gods themselves" Edric said grinning ear to ear about to take a bite. "You say that every time something piques you're interest" Emira once again rolling her eyes. "That's because...everything is... a gift Emira" Edric said between chews. "You gotta learn for appreciate the small things... y'know?" Edric preached to Emira While they continued walking.  
————————————————————  
Saturday 10:15PM-Owl house  
————————————————————  
"Sorry no invite no entry hoooot!" Said hooty wearing a pair of sunglasses with a necklace that said "security". "Hooty what the hell is going on here?" Emira said noticing the loud music coming from within the house.  
"We're here to check on Luz let us in!" Emira said walking up to hooty. "She's fine, but like I said no password no entry" hooty said once again shunning Emira. "Listen here you damn bird your going to let us in or we're going to break our way in!" Emira said grabbing hootys neck clearly agitated. "Alright, geez! Ouch! Nobody can take a joke!" Hooty whined while opening the door.  
When the siblings walked in they couldn't believe all the people that were here. There was a whole party going on in the owl house. The blight siblings looked around the house booze, pipes and people everywhere. They couldn't find Luz in this crowd of jungle of people. "Alright we're gonna have to clear everyone out" Emira whispered to Edric. The two walked up the stairs to get a better vantage point. "Alright Em what's the plan?" Edric asked eating another not dog. "Well first put that down, second we're going to use an illusion spell to scare everyone out." Emira said as she began to materialize a circle in the air. As she finished the spell a bunch of shadow demons bursted out scaring everyone out the house. When the crowd cleared so did the illusions. The blights finally found Luz sitting on the couch with a bottle of ale half empty. Emira walked over to Luz grabbing the bottle and began inspecting the label.  
"Luz you gonna tell us what's going on?" Emira said in a scolding tone.  
"I-I don't know, I woke up and... all these people were here" she said barely able to keep her eyes open. Emira noticed the red flush on her face and it finally clicked "oh my god she's hammered" she said glancing over to Edric. "Yup definitely" he agreed grabbing the bottle from Emira. "This some strong stuff I'm surprised she's still conscious" he said corking the bottle and putting it away.  
"What... are ...you g-guys doing here?" She asked giggling at them. "Well we came to check up on you" Emira said sitting next to her. "I feel dizzy em" Luz said leaning on Emira, "that's because you drank nearly a whole bottle of ale" she said wrapping her arm around her neck. "You gonna tell us what's wrong or is em gonna have to force it out again?" Edric asked sitting down on Luz's left. "I already did... they all just showed up... I think king invited them" she said her face becoming even more red. "We're talking about why you were drinking" Edric said looking to Emira. "Yeah I never pegged you as someone who drinks alcohol for no reason" Emira said clasping Luz's face staring her in the eyes. Luz started tearing up "I was in my room a-and this lady came in" she paused looking down for a second "s-she started saying how this would make me feel better and and" Emira placed her finger on Luz's lips "you should never drink when your sad it doesn't help you Luz" she said as she placed Luz's head on her lap.  
"Why do you guys keep helping me?" Luz asked nearly falling asleep. "Well because... your like our second little sister we care about you" said Edric placing her feet on his lap. "I really don't deserve your help" Luz said slowly drifting to sleep. "Don't be so hard on yourself we started drinking when we were about your age too" Edric said patting her calf.  
"You know we're gonna have to start teasing you like we do mittens right?" Emira said smirking at Luz running her hands through her hair. "I don't mind I kinda like it" she said chuckling a little.  
"Hey uh Luz where is King?" Asked Edric. "I think he took off with everybody else... he does love parties" Luz said becoming slightly more awake now. Luz sat up looking at both siblings. "Well I should start cleaning up I guess" Luz said as she stood up slightly stumbling. "Woah woah woah your way too out of it to be cleaning cutie" Emira said leaning Luz back onto the couch. "Look how about me and Ed stay the night and help you clean in the morning?" Emira said leaning on one foot. "You don't have to do that" Luz said Luz as she sat up. "Don't worry about it we want to" Edric said as he nuggied Luz. "Yeah plus you could use the help" Emira said looking around the room seeing all the bottles and solo cups covering the floor. "You know whenever me and Edric threw a party we'd make mittens help us clean?" Emira said once again sitting in the right of Luz. "That's so mean why?" Luz asked laughingly. "Just because we wanted to" Emira said laughing resting her elbow on the top of the couch.  
"I feel so dizzy" Luz said leaning back on the couch. "It's your first time your still a light weight" Edric said leaning back putting his feet up.  
————————————————————  
11:30PM - the owl house  
————————————————————  
"Hey Luz your bat is ringing" Edric said picking up Luz's phone. Luz grabs the phone and sees who's calling her, she groans when she realizes it's her mom. "Ay dios mio" she said grabbing her phone. "C-can you give me minute?" She asked taking a serious tone. Stumbling to the kitchen she said putting her phone on speaker.  
"Luz Noceda!" Camilas voice booming through the phone. "Hi mamá" Luz said in a dead tone. "I just got a call from the camp asking why you never showed up!" Camilas voice getting even louder. "I told you I didn't want to go to-" Before Luz could finish her mother cut her off. "ENOUGH!" She boomed her voice making Luz tremble.  
"YOU HAVE RUINED THE FAMILY REPUTATION!" Camila yelled once again. "ERR- I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FAMILY REPUTATION MA!" Luz began yelling. "OUR FAMILY WOULDN'T HAVE THE GOLDEN REPUTATION IF THEY KNEW WHAT WE WERE REALLY LIKE!" Both of them began arguing through the phone. "Reputation?" Emira thought to herself. Ed and Em faced each other.  
"Well damn" she said to her brother. "I know..." he replied. "That conversation sounds way to familiar" Emira said rubbing her arm. The screaming soon stopped with a brief moment of silence following. Luz soon came back into the living room with a sad expression on her face as she sat down. "Well I don't have to worry about going back to my world... my mom kicked me out" she said laughing. "Aren't you a sad?" Edric asked. Luz looked at the twins then looked to the ceiling and let out a sigh. "Why would I be?" She said sitting back down. "It was only a matter of time until she threw me out anyways" Luz said leaning her head back on the couch. "What did she say?" Emira asked crossing her legs. Luz leaned up "oh well the usual". "We are a dignified blood line and I'm tired of you bring shame to our reputation blah blah blah, don't come home" she said making quotes with her fingers. Edric saw the look on Luz's face and reached behind the couch "y'know I think you actually could use this right now" he said handing Luz the bottle. "Do you wanna talk about it kiddo?" Emira asked rubbing Luz's back.

"Do I have a choice?" Luz asked with a sly smile on her face. Emira looked her in the eyes "no you don't" Emira said. "Our parents are out of town so how about Edric goes and gets mittens and we have a little sleep over?" Emira asked moving Luz's hair away from her face. "Yeah and with the night you've had you can probably use some friends" Edric said as he walked out the door.

Luz and Emira look at each other, "y'know our parents treat us the exact same way..."Emira said rubbing Luz's thigh. "They do?" Asked Luz looking her in the eyes. "Yeah they constantly chew us out about being dignified and proper" Emira said leaning Luz's back on her lap. "Because it's how Blights act" Emira said quoting her parents. 

"Knowing that kinda makes me feel better, my mom also bugs me about how I present myself" “A Noceda should present themselves with the upmost pride!” Luz said looking up at Emira. "You see? We have more in common than you think little sister" Emira said rubbing her Luz's cheek.  
“T-thanks Emira” Luz said shutting her eyes. “For what?” Emira asked continuing to caress her cheek. “You feel more like family than… well my actual family” she purred. “Like I said we are family now Luz, blood doesn’t define you” Emira said looking down at Luz.  
“You know Emira your really comforting to talk to?” Luz asked her eyelids half open. “How so?” Emira asked. “Well how your rubbing my cheek it makes me feel… safe” Luz said in a calming voice. “Well when you spend years having to console your family it kinda helps” Emira said slowly lulling Luz to sleep. Before Luz was fully asleep Edric and Amity came through the door carrying a big bag.  
“Hey there!” Said a familiar voice. Luz looked to the door and saw Gus and willow standing there. “We heard there was a sleep over happening?” Gus said leaning with one hand on the door way.


	3. Lumity?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION THE PART WHERE THE LOVE CONFESSION HAPPENS IS NO LONGER CANNON!

Sunday 5;45AM- the owl house  
————————————————————  
The sky was dark, the house silent, the mood calming. It was early damn and not a noise heard throughout the owl house, all except one hyperactive witch. Luz had just woken up her body stiff, her eyes half open.  
Luz sat up stretching her arms feeling the joints in her bones popping. The Latina rubbed her eyes and looked around the room seeing everyone asleep. Luz slowly got up quietly stepping over her friends making sure not to wake them from their slumber.  
The witch then made her way upstairs. 

When she was finally at the top she stopped by Eda's room observing the door. Luz wanted to open the door and just see Eda tucked in her nest, oh how she wanted that but knew she couldn't get that. As she opened the door the feeling of emptiness from the room flooded into Luz leaving her feeling dull.

As she took in her mentors former room she still couldn't believe that she wasn't here. Still taking in the feeling of sadness Luz closed the door and headed to her room. 

As Luz entered her room she immediately walked over to the window sitting on the seal. Luz looked out the window to the early horizon contemplating all that had happened, how it was her fault Eda wasn't here with her, how her friends had to take care of her because she broke down. "All I ever do is depend on people" she said to herself looking out into space. "I need to grow up, I need to become stronger" she said silently telling herself.  
As Luz sat there in deep thought she didn't care that her room door opening. As she looked back she saw Amity standing there in the doorway. "Mind if I join you?" She said waiting for Luz's approval. "Of course" Luz replied stepping out on to the roof. Amity headed over to the window seal waiting for Luz's assistance. Luz joined hands with Amity helping her slowly into the roof. 

"So what are you doing up so early?" Luz asked bringing her knees to her chest. She looked to Amity awaiting an answer, "I was gonna ask you the same thing" Amity replied returning Luz's gaze with her own. "I didn't actually get much sleep" Luz said looking back to the sky. "Sometimes I come up her to think... it reminds me of home" Luz said. Amity took in her response and looked to her feet "what're you thinking about?" She asked looking to Luz with a silent smile. "Just about everything that's been going on lately" Luz said gazing at Amity. "We're here for you Luz, we'll always be" Amity said as she scooted closer to Luz. "I know you guys will, I don't know how I can ever repay you all, in my lowest moment you guys helped me made me feel like I had a family again" Luz said as she leaned her head on Amity's shoulder. 

"As the girls sat there, the darkened sky soon began to show signs of life. Luz lifted her head and looked to Amity.  
"Hermosa" Luz whispered looking into Amity's eyes. "I think your beautiful too Luz" Amity said to Luz's surprise. Luz's face flooded with redness causing her to jump a little. "H-how did you know?" Luz asked starting to feel a little flustered. Amity sat up a bit and said "I've been reading up on your language" Amity said reaching for Luz's hands. Amity brought Luz's hands to her chest "I wanted to learn your language so... I could tell you something important" Amity uttered. 

Luz's eyes began to light up her face becoming more red. "And what is it that you have to say?" Luz asked leaning closer. "I wanted to- I- I'll just go ahead and say it" Amity said shutting her eyes tightly. "Luz I really, really like you, like I like like you" Amity paused before continuing. "I know we started off on the wrong foot but ever since then I couldn't stay away from you, you were like a light that kept pulling me closer, making me better" she said grasping Luz's hands tightly. "And I was wondering if you'd like to-" before Amity could finish Luz leaned in and kissed her. Amity couldn't believe it letting go of Luz's hands cupping her face. Both girls pulling each other closer passionately. As they let each other go they looked into each other's eyes signaling a thousand words without even muttering a word. 

"I had a feeling you felt this way" Luz said leaning into Amity's hand slowly shutting her hands. "S-so you feel the same way?" Amity said as she pulled her hand away placing it in her chest.  
Luz opened her eyes looking to Amity  
"I do" she said calmly rubbing Amity's thigh. Amity gazed back to Luz "You don't know how long I've replayed this scene in my head" Amity said letting out a small chuckle.

“I haven’t felt this happy in weeks” Luz said placing her hand on Amity’s. Once again the duo looked to each other encouraging each other’s embrace. “Hey Luz? What does this make us?” Amity asked still hugging Luz. “I’d like to think we’re a couple, you could say your the Hecate to my Azura” Luz said squeezing Amity tighter. “I like that, Luzura” Amity said as the two kissed once again.  
“Well what do we have here?” Said a voice coming from behind them. The girls quickly separated snapping their heads back to the room. “Mittens you sly dog” Edric said leaning on the doorway. “It’s about damn time” said Emira walking into the room.  
As the couple finally realized what happened both their faces immediately burned red. “Damn Mittens I didn’t think you had it in ya” Edric said walking towards the window.  
“So our precious little couple here finally admitted their feeling?” Emira said wrapping her arms around the two.  
“Wait didn’t you say that Luz is our little sister now… so isn’t that kinda inces-” Emira casted a spell muting Edric before he could finish his sentence. “You will not ruin this beautiful moment with your stupidity” Emira said looking back at the two. “I’m so happy for you two” she said hugging them tightly. “We thought you two would never get together” said willow as she and Gus stood there in the room.


	4. What just happened?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in the market Luz sees someone she hasn’t in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I decided to combine the two since it would fit. This will take place a few weeks after the first few chapters and after the finale.

And that's why we call her Mittens!" Edric exclaimed laughingly resting his arm on Amity's head. Amity quickly pushed his arm off puffing her cheeks as her face flushed red.

"Aw what a cute story" Luz said resting her hand on her palm gently placing her elbow on the stand. Luz has always wondered why the twins called her Mittens. Luz noticed Amity's reddened face and tried to comfort her "if it makes you feel better it is a cute nickname- mittens" Luz said with a smirk written on her face raising an eyebrow.

"You see even your girlfriend thinks it's a cute name!" Laughed Emira nudging Amity's shoulder. Luz noticed a girl approaching the stand and quickly alerted Eda and the blights. "Guys customers act like you want to buy this" Luz said gesturing to a lamp shade.

"Ma'am can you maybe tell us what this thing is?" Emira said trying to sound convincing. Luz quickly picked up on her and replied "why this ma'am is the latest fashion in the human realm!" Luz said showing off the lamp shade over hyping the useless object.

Luz's statement entrapped the girl to her scam as she walked up to Luz. The girl stood about Emira's height with a bard track uniform. "She must be an upperclassman" Luz thought to herself. Luz and the girls green eyes met and Luz instantly knew this would be an easy sale. Luz has seen Eda scams people all the time how hard could it be? "Is it some sort of like hat?" The girl said ignorantly. "Uh... why yes! All the humans are wearing this luxurious hat it's what "in" right now" Luz pitches hoping she'd sold the girl.

"How much is it?" She asked Luz. Luz's hands became sweaty quickly, this was Luz's first scam and the nerves were settling in. Luz looked to Eda and Eda gave Luz a double thumbs up with an ear to ear smile. Luz knew what she had to do and put on her poker face and said "the usual price in the human real is 120 but I'll sale it to you for 90" Luz said in her most convincing voice. The girl reached for her bag before getting interrupted by Emira "I'll buy it for 95 snails!" Emira yelped. Luz knew exactly what she was doing and went along with her. The girl noticed Emira's challenge and narrowed her eyes reaching for her wallet once again.

"I'll buy it for 100" the girl said pulling out her coin bag. "I'll buy it for 105" Emira said once again raising the price. The girl once again reached into her coin bag and said "I'll buy it full price!" She said finally ending Emira's betting. Emira subtly winked at Luz as the girl handed her the 120 snails. Everyone waited for the girl to leave with her new "hat". When she was finally out of ear shot everyone started laughing. Eda walked up to Luz and ruffled her hair while "baby's first scam" she said.

"I saw her and I immediately knew it was gonna be easy" Luz said scratching the back of her head. Luz turner to Eda, "That's my girl natural instinct for the art of the scam!" Eda said while grabbing more garbage. "Dang cutie you picked up on my hints right away" Emira said leaning on hands on her hips. Luz laughed at Emira, they had good chemistry. Both of them had seen the girl and knew instantly what to do. Luz didn't even have to ask for help Emira had just done it it was if they were reading each other's mind.

"Anyways what brings you by our humble establishment other than adorable stories?" Luz asked leaning on the stalls table. "Oh well we wanted to-" Amity tried explaining but her voice soon blurred along with everything else. Something was happening to Luz a tingling in her head calling her. This feeling had soon manifested into a red mist floated in the wind beckoning Luz to follow. Luz slowly began drifting from the stand following the feeling. Her drifting soon turned into a walk then to a jog the to a full on sprint through the market ducking and dodging people.

"Luz!" Amity yelled chasing after her crush wondering what had gotten into her. This was unlike Luz to just run off like this especially when her and Eda were at the stand. Amity tried to keep up with Luz but she was unusually fast.

"Where is this leading to?" Luz thought to herself still continuing to follow the strand of red in the air. For some reason Luz couldn't stop herself she had to follow the feeling it made her feel safe. She continued on her journey to find the source of this feeling.

"Did you find her kid?" Eda said catching up to Amity holding her chest lightly panting. The twins and king shortly caught up to them with a confused look on their faces. "Did y'all...find her?" Edric asked panting while holding on to his knees. "Does it look like they did?" Said Emira also panting leaning against a nearby stand. "What do you think happened?" King said climbing into Eda's hair. Eda looked up at king slightly annoyed "I don't know it's not like her to just run off like that" Eda said as she turned to the twins. "Do either of you two know a tracking spell?" She said gesturing her hand around the two. "Emira does, she doesn't trust Ed by himself" Amity said pointing to Emira while Edric furrowed his eyebrows. "Great use it to find Luz" Eda exclaimed cheerfully. Emira looked back at the owl lady with a lopsided smile chuckling nervously. "Well ma'am it's not that easy I need something of hers to attach to the spell" she said shrugging her shoulders. Eda looked disappointed scratching her chin.

While the group was standing there trying to come up with a plan king quickly popped out of Eda's hair with a sock. He started waving the sock like a flag "this sock belongs Luz!" He yelled throwing it to Emira, Emira fumbling to catch the sock finally catches it and casts the spell. A golden thread suddenly appeared around Emira's finger "alright all we have to do is follow the thread and it will lead us right to Luz" she said as she started walking.

Every step Luz took the feeling got stronger and stronger. The feeling felt like it was right in front of her face now she could tell the source was hear until BAM! Luz bumped into someone sending her to the ground. "Ouch" Luz said rubbing her head as she looked up. Luz couldn't believe what she saw. Luz couldn't tell if what she was seeing was real or just a hallucination from hitting her head.

"Dad?" Luz cried looking at the man that stood before her.


	5. Chapter 5

The man that stood before Luz was tall, had red streaks in his hair, fangs but most noticeably crimson eyes. Although he looked slightly different from when Luz was seven Luz could've still recognized him from a mile away. Luz shakily got up and stared at the man. 

"Luz..." he said tears falling from his face. The man tried stepping towards his daughter but Luz quickly steps back staring him in the eyes. "Why... why did you leave?" She asked looking down tears dropping to the ground. Luz's fist were clenched her father left when she was seven and to see him after all these years in the isles made her blood boil.

Why would her dad of all people be here? Why did he leave? What was her mother not telling her all these years? All these thoughts were going through Luz's head waiting for her dads response. The man put his arms out slowly pacing towards Luz. "Luz I can explain if you'll just hear me out-" Luz slapped his arms away from her she didn't want his excuses. 

"You left there's nothing to explain" she said as she started walking off. Before she could get away from him she bumped into Amity. Luz not missing a beat grabbed Amity's wrist and immediately began to walk off. "Luz wait please!" The man yelled going after them. 

"Luz how do you know him?" Amity asked trying to get answers. Amity noticed the tight grip on her wrist a grip she knew all too well. Amity dug her heels in the dirt causing Luz to jerk back and stop. "Luz... how do you know him?" She asked once again looking to Luz. Luz's grip lightened as she turned around to look at Amity. As Luz was about to say something Eda and the twins showed up walking towards the girls.

"There you are what happened back there?" Asked Eda placing her hands on her hips. "Usually your the one chasing after me randomly" Eda said snorting. Eda picked up Luz's attitude her slumped shoulders, her brooding face and her clenched face. Eda stepper forward placing her hand on Luz's shoulder "what happened kid? Who ass am I kicking?" Eda said with a stern look written on her face.

"It's not important let's just go" Luz said trying to walk past Eda. "Luz!" The man came yelling quickly stopping when he saw Eda. Despite not having her magic Eda stepped forward with a few glyphs ready to fight. "You messin' with my kid?" She said pointing to him glyphs between her fingers. "Y-your kid? Wait- Edalyn it's me Luis!" The man exclaimed waving his hands. 

Eda stood down realizing Luis wasn't a threat. "Luis? How long has it been, ten years?" Eda said walking towards him. Luz noticed this and crossed her arms side glaring the man who abandoned her. Eda picked up on her glare through pure feeling and stopped. "Luis how do you know my kid?" She said narrowing her eyes. Luis's expression went from one of surprise to one of sadness and regret as he stepped forward. He looked at Luz with a look that said I'm sorry please forgive me. He looked back to Eda and began to explain. "Luz is... my daughter" he said leaving everyone in shock. 

"I'm no daughter to you!" Luz yelled tears forming at the corners of her eyes nails digging in her palms. Luz gritted her teeth stepping forward. "Fathers raise their children, they stay with them, y-you abandoned me..." she said piercing him with words. Amity and the twins looked in shock as if they knew exactly who this man was in isles. Amity grabbed Luz by the shoulders and brought her with the twins. "Luz do you know who that man is?" She asked as if she hadn't heard the conversation. 

"That is Luis Tate, Head of one of the most elite families on the isles" Emira said connecting the resemblance of him and Luz. 

As Eda and Luis stopped talking they walked towards Luz both looking at her. Eda talked first "hey kiddo you old man her just wants to talk is that alright?" She asked not wanting to push Luz out of her comfort zone. Luz looked her father in the eyes "you have five minutes after that... never again" she said crossing her arms. Luis's expression once again turned to one of happiness knowing his daughter was willing to talk. "Where do I even start?" Luis said struggling to find his words. Luz's eyes narrowed with anger "how about why you abandoned me?" She said her voice deep and venomous. The air was tight with all the tension. You could feel any little breeze with how the universe itself seemed to block everything out except these two.

"Luz I-I wanted to take you I did... but it wasn't that easy" he said trying to reason with Luz. "Just day you abandoned me there's no rationalizing it!" Luz exclaimed her face visibly showing her anger. "Luz truly I wanted to take you! But Camilla wouldn't let me" he said looking his daughter in her eyes. "Your mother did not approve of all this" he said waving his hands in circles. "She wanted to raise you as a human! And that's when the arguments started"

"I wanted to fight for you so bad Mija truly I did, but what could I do? I was a being not of that realm" he said placing his hand on Luz's shoulder. Luz cut in "you talking as if I was a baby but you left when I was seven!" She said looking up at him. "I had been trapped in the human realm for seven years, the portal I had used was gone and I had no way of returning, so for the first seven years of your life we raised you as a human... but eventually the portal had opened again and I was so happy... I could finally take my daughter back to the isles I thought. When the day came Camilla took you... and I never saw you again" he said letting out a sigh. 

Both of them fell silent avoiding eye contact neither knowing what do say to the other. "Luz... May I ask where your fangs are at?" Luis said examining Luz's teeth from afar. Luz looked at him in shock and disappointment "mamá had them filed down when I was younger so I would look normal" she said saying the last word in quotes. Luis looked angered by this fuming actually smoke practically blowing out is ears. 

"How dare she do something so horrible... to our child!" He said to himself in shock. He bent down making eye contact with Luz and out of nowhere pressed his finger underneath Luz's jaw causing four fangs to sprout out of her mouth! "Ah much better" he said chuckling. Luz touched her fangs in shock she "h-how w-why what?!" Luz said her tone lightening up a bit. 

"Look my Luz I can't make up for these seven years... but I can promise that I will be here from now on... if you'll let me" Luis said sincerity in is voice. "I don't know... you don't know what I went through when you left... I-I can't just forgive you just like tha-" before Luz could finish her sentence Luis connected their foreheads casting a spell. Both of their eyes started glowing.

The spell was not like anything Luz had ever experienced. It was as if she was on a different plane of existence before jolting to an unfamiliar place. She didn't know where she was it was a blank plane nothing in existence not a single thing. As Luz was floating there she began to contemplate what just happened. "Why now? Why after all these years? Out of nowhere he just shows up" she thinks to herself. As Luz floats there thinking to herself she begins to feel a pulling sensation. 

She begins to speed up getting pulled faster and faster her hair waving in her face. She starts going so fast colors surrounding her pulling her into some random place. As she gets up she sees a lone tv just sitting there playing. As she looks into the tv a rush of film begins to surround her playing random memories. As she observed the memories she realized these weren't hers, the were her fathers. She saw everything he had lived from the day of her birth to the day he left. She felt everything his happiness, his love his pain... she saw the tears in his eyes that day something she had not seen when she was younger.

"Daddy how come I can't go with you?" The little girl asked tugging on her fathers sleeve. Luis looked in his daughters eyes then back to Camilla who was scowling the look on her face saying your not taking her. Luis knew he'd have to do something or else she would try to follow him if he didn't do anything. Luz was stubborn even as a child Luis knew he'd have to say something awful to get her to stay and that's just what he did. "Well Luz... b-because of you... your too much work... I don't want you" he said piercing Luz's little heart leaving her in tears. 

Luis walked through the portal vision blurry from his tears. As he stepped foot back into his world for the first time in seven years he broke down crying and punching the ground. Why couldn't he just have his child? He asked himself over and over again. "What kind of father leaves their child in that awful realm!" He screamed in the middle of nowhere. "I'll get you back somehow my daughter! Even if I have to take you" he said in a low voice before breaking down again.

Luz said Luis's life after he left too. For years Luis didn't forget about Luz constantly telling her older siblings about their little sister. They'd als if they'd ever meet her and he alway replied yes. He never gave up hope of seeing his daughter again. All Luis wanted all these years was to reunite his family.

Before Luz knew it she was back in present time staring her father in the eyes. Both of them crying finally hugged falling to their knees Luz tucking into his shoulder. "Y-you never forgot about me?" Luz asked sobs cracking through her words. Luis grabbed her cheeks looking her with his crimson eyes "of course not your my baby girl" he said crying. "I'm so sorry Luz if I had known what humans were capable of I would've just taken you then no questions asked." He said pulling her into a hug again. 

After all that had happened Luz agreed to go to dinner at Luis's house. When they got their they realized that Luis's house wasn't just a "house" it was a full on manor. Luis Tate II was no ordinary man it was just as Emira said he is the head of the most elite family in the boiling isles. Luz took in her surroundings. The decor of the manor was decorated in a trio of colors of red gold and black overlaying the beige color of the building itself. Around the manor was a wall and a gate with a gate keeper. There were also cherry blossom trees around the enormous yard. As Luz walked towards the door her and Eda were greeted by a made and led around the house. The decor of the inside was just as beautiful as the outside it was both dignified and graceful. 

At dinner Luz was introduced to her older siblings Vanessa and Luis.   
(These two are going to be just like Amity's siblings just for the sake of story chemistry down the road so pretty much twins 16 years old) 

During dinner Luis and Edalyn talked about how they both loved Luz and how they'd work out her living with both of them. They finally agreed that Luz would stay a whole week at Eda's and a whole week at Luis's all year which Luz didn't really mind seeing as she thought it sounded fun. 

By the end of dinner Luis and Eda said they had a presents for Luz. Luis snapped his fingers and a made cams in with two boxes one long and slim the other flat and rectangular. When Luz opened the long package her face was dumbfounded at what she had seen. It was a long staff and a weird looking piece of wood. Luis said it was her staff he had got her years ago for when she finally returned to him. The wood was an palisman not yet carved, she'd have to do that part when she's ready. When she opened the second package she was even more happy than she was with the staff. 

What they had gotten her made her heart warm in pure love. It was boiling isles birth certificate that stated "Luz Noceda Tate Clawthorne" "father Luis Tate" "Adopted mother Edalyn Clawthorne" Luz was now an official citizen of the boiling isles not only a citizen but a citizen with Noble blood. Luz couldn't help but not cry as her mother and father brought her in for a hug her siblings quickly joining in.


	6. The chapter that I didn’t care for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> considering adding Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics in. This chapter is shorter than usual because it's pretty boring just setting the family dynamic in real quick and making Amity freak out about Luz's eyes lol.

It had been a little over a month since Luz had started spending time with her family. In that time Luz had really come to love Luis and her siblings she felt as though she's known them her whole life, although her siblings were a little over protective. The more time Luz spent with the Tate's the more her genes began to show. After the first week red streaks began to spread in Luz's hair.

Due to extreme changes in her Luz had to stay indoors for a whole week while her body adjusted. When the day finally came for her to finally step foot outside again her friends and family would be the first things she sees.

When Amity has arrived at the Tates estate she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Amity took in her surroundings the decor alone made her family's manor look like a peasants shack. Amity couldn't believe that Luz was a noble. She couldn't believe that this is where noblemen lived it was incredible. 

"I'd like to thank you all for coming" Luis said snapping Amity out of her thoughts. Everyone was awaiting outside for Luz to come out and show the world the new her. 

Amity waited for Luz to emerge from the manor anxiously while everyone else seemed excited but less red in the face. Amity's hands were sweaty from her anticipation. When the clock would strike 12AM Luz would finally come out of the darkened manor fully transformed.

"So mittens you excited to see your girlfriend? Been awhile" Emira said nudging Amity's arm with her elbow. Amity's face flushed red leaving her flustered for words. Amity quickly shoved Emira's elbow "she's not my girlfriend ye- I- I mean- shut up" she said in a whisper shout her face turning a darker shade of red. Edric cut in wittingly saying "might wanna cool it mittens get any redder and Luz will mistake you as a tomato." As Edric laughed Amity punched him in the stomach leaving him breathless. Edric held his stomach slightly bent over "Gotta... love... sibling banter" Edric said wheezing out of breath.

*clink* *clink* *clink* Luis had tapped his glass of wine with a spoon getting everyone's attention. "Alright everyone it's time!" Luis said walking towards the manors double doored entrance. "Mildred would you do the honors and bring Luz out?" Luis said awaiting by the entrance. 

Before long the doors began to slowly open up revealing a young maid with pink hair coming out of the manor. Behind the maid was Luz slowly walking behind her wearing a ceremonial robe hiding her face. 

"Alright you may remove the ceremonial robe!" Luis yelled excitedly. As Luz brought her hands up to the hood she slowly started pulling the hood down her face was finally revealed. The first thing everyone noticed was the bandage over Luz's eyes. The bandage had a sealing glyph over it ensuring it wouldn't be removed.

As the maids took the robe off completely streaks of red were now apparent in Luz's hair glistening in the sun. Luis walked over and put his hand over Luz's shoulder and began his speech. "Your probably wondering why we have her eyes covered and sealed." He said pointing to the bandage as if it weren't obvious enough. "As a family tradition whenever our children's eyes finally damn their crimson hue we wrap them up and keep them covered for a week, so when they finally see the world with their new eyes can adjust smoothly" Luis said as reached for the bandage. 

As Luis started unwrapping the bandages Luz’s arms started twitching showing her anxiousness. When her eyes were finally revealed Amity’s heart shot through the roof. She thought Luz was beautiful even before this but now looking at her eyes Amity couldn’t help but let out a little squeak. Luz’s eyes looked like blood rubies in her head as they shined in the sun. 

Everyone bombarded Luz with attention asking her about her new look and her family having to constantly explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the short chapter. (Can I consider this a chapter? Probably more of an update) Future chapters will be back to a regular 1000+ words


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... I have an awesome lumity idea annnnnnnd it requires the confession in chapter 3 to never have happened I know this might upset people but I feel as though it's for the better and good of the story   
> Oh, and Luz's grandfather is named Luis, her father is Luis II and her brother is Luis III

After the party celebrating Luz's eyes everyone was about ready to leave, all except Amity. Amity was waiting excitedly for Luz to stop talking to Eda so she could get her chance to finally have a chance to talk to Luz alone. The twins took notice to Amity's impatience and were quick to capitalize on it. 

"So... mittens" Ed started off "excited to talk to your girlfriend?" Em finished off bending down to her ear. Amity didn't register what Emira said due to being entranced by Luz walking her way. She couldn't take her eyes off Luz's. The way Luz's eyes glowed in both the light and darkness was beautiful it was like looking into a glass of red wine.

"Amity?"

"Amity?"

"Amity!"

Amity quickly snapped out of trance refocusing in the present. "It's been awhile Ami" Luz said moving a strand hair out of her face. 

Amity lightly blushed trying to find something to say. "Yeah it has been..." Amity was all she could mutter still dumbstruck by Luz's eyes. 

The twins already knew Amity was gonna start choking up around Luz so they decided to chime in. "How's our sister not so sister doing?" Edric asked Luz leaving her confused

"I've been good just getting used to all of this..." Luz said looking down rubbing the back of her neck. Before Luz could finish her siblings came up behind her and picked her up in a hug. Luis II and Vanessa grabbed Luz by the waist lifting her above them and then gently putting her down. "Hey Luz who ya talking to?" Luis asked ruffling her hair leaving it down in her face. 

Luz fixed her hair back to it's usual messy upright position before introducing her siblings to the Blights. "Hey guys, these are the Blights" Luz said gesturing to the three green haired siblings. 

"Over here on the left is Edric, Edric this is my brother Luis" Luz said as Edric and Luis shook hands 

"Oh I have you in illusions III right?" Luis asked. "Yeah you're hardly ever there" Edric asked him and Luis both laughing. "That class is such a snooze fest" Luis said laughing and casting an illusion of their professor mocking them as Edric laughed. 

Edric and Luis seemed to hit it off pretty well. Luz then moved on to Emira and Vanessa. "Emira this is Vanessa my older sister, Vanessa this is Emira, Vanessa Em, Em Vanessa got it?" Luz said walking over to Amity while Vanessa and Em talked. 

As Em let go of Vanessas hand she noticed how much her and Luz looked alike. The only exceptions were that Vanessa was taller. She had grown into her body already while Luz was still developing. Also the streaks in Vanessas hair were much more defined than Luz's. Vanessa was pretty much an older Luz   
"So Emira what do you do for fun?" Vanessa asked snapping Emira out of her thoughts. "Oh well the usual pranks, ditch tease our sister y'know the norm" Emira said nonchalantly.

"I've seen you and your brother pull some pranks here and there... you two are pretty good" Vanessa said looking to Em. Emira was surprised by what she said, mainly because Vanessa and Luis are never in class and when they are their either bored out of their minds or pulling some sort of mischief. 

"I've seen what you two can do too...well the few times I've seen you in class that is" Emira said smirking. "Maybe we can pull some pranks together some time..." Emira said leaning to one side.

Vanessa looked at the green haired girl and laughed "that sounds great! Luz is gonna ditch with us too is that alright?" Vanessa asked jabbing her the thumb to Luz who clearly looked confused. Luz chimed in saying "I am not!" Crossing her arms looking at Vanessa. 

"Yes you are" Vanessa said smiling awaiting Luis to join in. "Yeah Luz delinquency runs in our blood embrace it!" Luis said patting his bicep. "But I like learning..." Luz said pouting while pointing her fingers together. 

Luis and Vanessa went and stood by Luz leaning over her shoulders. "But the delinquent in you over powers your thirst for knowledge!" Luis whispered in Luz's ear. Edric and Emira saw the two working Luz and joined in on the fun. 

"Their kinda right Luz... let's not forget the library incident" Edric said as him and Emira joined them. Emira looked over to Amity who was looked to Emira disapprovingly. "Or the time you let snakes attack your principle" Vanessa cooed moving her hands behind her back. 

Luz's face went remembering how embarrassed she was when that happened. She didn't even mean for that to happen they just leaped at him she had no control over the situation. Luis saw her face and continued on "or that time you pranked your teacher by putting a water bucket over the door" Luis said following a whistle. 

Now that was a case were Luz had been a bit mischievous herself. Her science teacher was such a jerk to Luz. Luz would show up seconds after the bell rang and she'd make Luz go get a tardy pass. 

"She deserved it though! I showed up like 3 seconds after the bell ring!" Luz said a little annoyed while remembering that. "And I can't anyways I still need to find a voucher to get me into Glimworth remember?" Luz said folding her arms letting out a huff. When Amity had heard what she said her ears perked up quickly. 

"D-did you say Glimworth? As in Glimworth school of Magic and the Dark arts?" Amity said in awe staring at Luz. "Yeah these stiffs came by and tested her today said her scores were off the charts!" Luis said patting Luz's head. Luz blushed a little she wasn't used to receiving high praise or flattery this often. 

"They weren't "off the charts" high" Luz said twisting her foot. "Yeah they were by the time you finished the testers jaws were practically at the floor" Vanessa said laughing.   
"Luz Glimworth is one of the highest regarded schools in all the isles!" Amity exclaimed excitedly grabbing onto Luz's shoulders shaking her. Luz brushed Amity off waving her hands in front of her.   
"I know Amity my dad was bugging me about it all day, but I don't care about all that I just wanna have fun y'know?" Luz asked sounding pretty dissatisfied. "Plus I still need a voucher outside of the family" Luz said putting her hands behind her head looking to the side. 

"Luz your going to be learning all kinds of magic from the best in the land has to offer what could be more fun than that?" Amity asked she was confused usually anyone would be excited to be going to Glimworth but Luz just seemed sad. 

Luz looked to Amity who was clearly confused and sighed "I see where your coming from Amity but... it wouldn't be fun if none of you were there" Luz answered. 

Amity saw that Luz was clearly not up for going alone. "Well what if you had someone to go with? Someone like me?" Amity asked caressing her arm shyly. Luz's eyes widened at her statement. "What do you mean?" Luz asked excitedly. "Well I mean there's not that much of a gap in our skill level, what if I take the test and I can get my dad to vouch for you and yours for me?" Amity asked pitching Luz the idea.

Luz's eyes lit up at the thought of her and Amity spending a whole semester as roommates. But the only reason Luz was able to get in is because her family specializes in dark magic, even to be able to cast a single spell itself is a rare feat to have in itself. 

Luz had blown their minds not only able to cast more than one spell but to be able to do many with such mastery and fluidity. Could Amity impress them the way Luz did?

"That sounds great! But do you think your dad would vouch for me?" Luz asked Amity. "What's this I'm hearing about vouchers?" Asked a voice from behind Luz. 

Luz turned around to see her father and Eda walking up finally done saying goodbye to everyone. "Luz, have you found a voucher all on your own?" Her father asked. 

"Well sort of, Amity had this idea" Luz said as she proceeded to explain Amity's idea to her father. Luis perks up at the idea saying how wonderful that would be. Eventually Eda chimed in "okay, I'm all for Luz learning as much as she can but when she gets back she's spending a lot more time at my house" Eda said feeling a little cheated. She hadn't seen Luz in awhile and now she's going to a school half way across the boiling ocean she was definitely getting Luz for a long time when she gets back.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Blight and Luis meet for the first time!

"Their gonna kill us!" Edric said in a panic as he and his siblings ran down the cobblestone path. The Blights hadn't realized how long the party had dragged on it was already an hour past their curfew! 

"Maybe we can sneak in!" Amity said breathing hard keeping up her speed. 

"No way they'd fall for that!" Emira said pushing the gate open.

All three Blights entered the manor and started running towards the front door. When they were about to open the door they were greeted by it flying off the hinges with their parents standing right in the doorway.

"In this house NOW!" Their mother yelled pointing to the ground while walking back inside. 

All three of them froze in place when they heard the anger in their mothers voice. They already knew what was coming when she sound like that. All three Blights knew they were dead. 

"Mind telling me where you three have been?" Odalia calmly said venom leaking through her fangs. The twins cowered at their mothers voice leaving Amity to do the talking.

"W-we were at the Tates estate..." Amity said her voice cracking in fear. Her mother quickly spat out her tea looking at her daughter in surprise. 

"What did you just say?!" She asked her stare intensifying along with her voice. "W-We were at the Tates estate mother, we apologize for being late..." 

Odalia quickly grabbed the twins by the collar and and pulled them in her face. "What did you two do?!" A hint of fear in her voice still brimming with anger.   
"Now now Odalia allow them to explain themselves first" Alador calmly said being the voice of reason he is. 

"If you ruined our chance to get into their inner circle I swear I'll-" Odalia was suddenly cut off "we were invited mother..." Amity murmured.

Odalia released the twins glaring to her youngest. "What do you mean they invited you?" Odalia asked narrowing her eyes forcing the spotlight on her daughter. 

"It was a event for the youngest daughter... w-we're friends" Amity said still scared out of her mind. 

"Youngest? I thought the Tates only had twins?" Mrs. Blight said confusingly. 

"It's a long story mother, the party ended up going on longer than expected"

"But yes I am friends with their daughter and so we were invited to their Soiree" Amity said trying to sound as proper as possible. 

"Y-your friends w-with a Tate?" Mrs. Blight asked Amity in utter disbelief. For the longest time Mrs. Blight has tried to be the pinnacle of high society. It took her years just to get where she's at, not that she's in a bad position. You'd have to be a full to mess with a Blight. But to mess with a Tate would be a death sentence. The Tates were the highest of the high no one dared to mess with them. 

"Amity, you have done well tonight I-I'm proud of you" Odalia said to Amity. This was a shocker to Amity, her mother HER mother was actually proud of her. She was soon brought out of her reverie by her mother. 

"Amity you are to get as close to their daughter as possible as of you two, you will also get close to their children do you understand?" Odalia said returning to her cold monotone. 

"Yes mother, as you wish" They all said in unison. Amity was actually glad to hear this she more than happy to oblige. "Well, mother, father I'd like to ask you for a favor" Amity asked nervously not daring to look up. 

"And what is this "favor" dear?" Alador asked. Amity always appreciated her father, he always much more friendly than her mother. 

Amity soon explained her plan to her parents about going to Glimworth and vouching for Luz. Amity's mother grinned devilishly while her father took on a more concerned look. 

"Now Amity I'm not saying your untalented but, Glimworth is an extremely hard school to get into, it will be extremely tou-" Odalia quickly cut off her husband grabbing Amity by the shoulders. 

"Amity you're a genius! I will vouch for your friend we will set up a meeting for your test tomorrow morning and then with the Tates, I expect you to be ready by 9:00" Mrs. Blight said as she walked upstairs leaving the three down there. 

"Well that went surprisingly well" Emira said looking at her sister. "You're tellin' me" Edric sighed. "Yeah it did..." Amity said as she as she started walking up the stairs. 

————————————————————

It was the next morning Amity had just taken the test and was awaiting her results. was already waiting at the door for her mother ready to head out. Amity waited at the door nervously wondering if her mother would approve of Luz. She may trying to impress the Tates but Odalia still had her pride of course.

"Amity I assume your ready?" Odalia's voice echoed from above the stair case. Hearing her mothers voice alone made her shiver alone. "Yes mother" she said not wanting to disappoint her mother with latency. 

"Ah, just as you should wonderfully done Amity" Odalia said as she grabbed her staff. Amity quickly opened the door holding it open for her mother.

"Mrs. Blight we would be honored to take on Amity for a semester now here at Glimworth we require a voucher from outside the family, one per student"

"Ah of course we will get back to you on that" Mrs. Blight said as her and Amity headed back to their carriage.  
————————————————————

The carriage ride was relatively boring not a word being said except the chauffeur telling them they've arrived. 

"Thank you Reginald" Mrs. Blight said as she and Amity walked to the gates of The Tates estate.

As Amity and her mother walked through the decor once again amazed Amity at how beautifully designed it was. 

"How beautiful, I expected nothing less from the Tates." Mrs blight said looking all around her.

When the arrived to the door a pair of maids opened the doors allowing them into the mansion. "Young Lord our guests have arrived!" Mildred yelled. 

"Coming Mildred!" Luz yell yelled from another room. Amity was nervous what would her mother think? Would she allow her to attend with Luz? Or will she say no and have it be the end of it? These thoughts riddled Amity until she saw Luz enter the room. 

Luz was in her formal wear she wore a red tailcoat trimmed with gold showing a golden patch on the left of her chest with a red T insignia. She also wore a white undershirt along with white pants with knee high black boots. Luz also had her face made up with red eyeshadow complimenting her eyes and streaks in her hair. 

"Mrs. Blight, it's an honor to make your acquaintance" Luz said properly bowing her head to Mrs. Blight along with a curtesy. 

"My my such good manners, the honor is mine Mrs. Tate" Odalia said slightly impressed by Luz's demeanor. 

"Father will be down in a moment may I show you to the table?" Luz asked standing up straight. 

"You may" Mrs. Blight softly said. 

How is she so good at this? Amity thought to herself. The Luz she knew never talked so stiffly this gave Amity a little scare. 

As they made their way to the dining room Luis walked in. "Why hello Mrs. Blight how has your day been?" Luis asked a smile on his face. 

"It's been wonderful Mr. Tate I thank you for inviting me and my daughter into your home" Mrs. Blight said returning Luis's kindness. 

"Hello Mr. Tate" Amity said curtsying. "Hello there Mrs. Blight" Luis said before gesturing Luz to his side. Luz immediately went to her fathers side hands behind her back. 

"Children would you mind giving us the room? Oh and Luz practice your piano, maybe show Mrs. Blight how to play" Luis said patting Luz on the back. 

"Certainly father, Amity if you wouldn't mind please follow me" Luz said as she took Amity's hand. 

"Manners and she plays piano? Luis your daughter is simply wonderful" Odalia said sitting down as the maid pulled open her chair. 

"You play piano Luz?" Amity asked surprisingly. "Yeah I've been taking classes since I was 5 I also play violin and cello" Luz said removing a previously hidden patch from her wrist. 

"Thank Titan, I thought I was gonna have to talk like that forever" Luz said laughing. "I was wondering why you were talking like that, is it because of that patch?" Amity asked.

"It's called a "proper patch" it helps me with proper grammar, table manners etc" Luz said grinning patting the seat next to her for Amity to sit. As Luz started playing Amity began to blush.

Amity couldn’t believe how amazing Luz played “you’re amazing” Amity said not realizing she was talking out loud. 

“Thanks Amity” Luz said her face slightly more red than usual.

“W-would you like to try?” Luz asked looking Amity in the eyes. Amity’s face quickly went red “n-no I couldn’t I-I don’t know how” Amity said clearly flustered. 

“It’s not that hard just do as I do” Luz said tapping one key Amity quickly following. Luz kept tapping keys Amity still following as they formed a short song together. As they kept playing their faces unconsciously grew closer together when suddenly. 

“Luz!” Luis shouted from the living room entrance. Luz’s blood ran cold not knowing how her father would react. “Me and Mrs. Blight are going to give our vouchers start packing you two leave in an hour, oh and Amity your father dropped off you bags” luis said jetting out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity return to Bonesborough and their families have a dinner in their honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to be completely honest I couldn't come up with any ideas for them at Glimworth so we're gonna skip to when they come home. Amity is now 15 and Luz is close. I might make a spin-off of their time at Glimworth. 
> 
> Also I saw a fic where Boscha's last name was Stuart so I'm gonna borrow that.

Tate estate 4:00PM

————————————————————

Luz and Amity have been away for six months at Glimworth University of magic and the dark arts. Tonight the Tates are having a welcome back party. Everyone was invited the Blights, the stuarts, the parks the porters and obviously the Clawthornes.

"Odalia! Alador! How have you two been?" Luis asked walking towards the two.

"Luis! We've been wonderful just awaiting our daughters to return!" Odalia cheered making the twins uncomfortable. Ed and Em weren't used to seeing their mother so filled with energy.

"Alador it's been years how've you been?" Luis asked shaking Aladors hand. "Luis we just met up for drinks last weekend" Alador said laughing. Now this didn't surprise the twins as their father was quite the social butterfly unlike their mother.

(Alador and Luis have developed a friendship over these last six months)

"Guess who's here!" King said bursting through the front doors scurrying to Eda. The Blights and Luis both turned to the doors awaiting to see their daughters. The Blight twins and Tate twins both made their way to the foyer waiting for their sisters.

As everyone waited in the foyer the double doors suddenly opened wide! Stepping into the foyer were Luz and Amity.

Everyone was surprised by how much they had changed. They were both as tall their siblings. Luz's patent pixie styled hair was now down to her shoulders red streaks flowing more apparently now. Luz was wearing a black bomber jacket with a Glimworth logo on the back along with grey jeans and knee high boots.

(Edgy Luz)

Amity on the other hand was wearing a pink shirt, black pants, ankle boots along with a spiky wristband. Her hair more of a chestnut brown now with only green tips.

(Pretty much goth Amity)

Eda was the first to speak up "Well look at you two!" She exclaimed in a hugging motion bring both girls in. "Hello Mrs. Eda" Amity said returning her affection. Luz squeezed Eda forcing out a wheeze "Eda I missed you so much!" When Luz released Eda from the embrace Eda said "I can tell you squeezed the life out of" she laughed letting out a snort.

"Luz! You have to tell me about Glimworth!" Gus says barely containing his excitement. "Later on Gus we barely got back" Luz says with a crooked smile. She did notice something new about Gus. That's it he'd grown taller! Luz thought to herself Gus was right to her nose now.

In the dinning room were Gus and Willows families. For some reason Willow was talking to Boscha which Luz thought was pretty weird. Usually Boscha would be bullying Willow but they seemed to be getting along rather well.

"Dad" Luz said as she hugged Luis. "How was your time at Glimworth Luz?" He asked pulling out of the hug grabbing her shoulders.

(Okay to clear up any confusion Luz's dad is Luis II his son is Luis III and their grandfather is just Luis)

"It was great! I've learned so many spells! Honestly I think I can give you a run for your money old man..." Luz said smirking.

"Your decades away from throwing dukes with me little girl" Luis said laughing throwing some fake punches.

"I don't know dad I've learned countless spells while I was there" she said drawing a fake circle.

While Luz was having the warmest welcome you could get Amity was having.... well as warm as the blights can give.

"Amity after the event do make sure to dye your hair again, can't have you sticking out from the family" Mrs. Blight said her tone ice cold as ever. Amity simply ignored her and looked to her father. "Have you grown in your magical abilities?" Mr. Blight asked genuinely wanting to know of his daughters progress.

"Yes father I'd say that I have made great advances in my repertoire of spells" Amity said cheerfully to her father.

"Ah, Luz the party starts at five pm please be a dear and go put on your formal wear" Luis said Luz could tell already he had a proper patch on. "Certainly father I'll get ready right away" Luz said going up the stairs.

"Ah yes Amity here is your formal attire" Mrs. Blight said handing Amity an unfamiliar outfit. "Amity you may ask Luz to direct you to a room to change in" Luis said Amity already knew him well enough to know he only talks like that when holding an event.

"Thank you Mr. Tate" Amity curtsied and headed up stairs after Luz.

————————————————————

Amity knocked on Luz's door waiting for her to answer. "Come in" Luz said signaling Amity she could enter. Amity entered the room noticing how Luz's room had been setup. When you enter the room the first thing you see is her bed at the left side of the room along with a nightstand to the left of it.

To the right of Luz's bed is her restroom. In the middle of the room there is a vanity against the wall where Luz is sitting doing her makeup. To the right is a bay window. I have a window just like that. Amity thought she wondered if Luz sat there to think like she did.

"You just gonna stand there all day Am?" Luz asked Amity wearing her signature smile as always. Amity's face flushed red realizing she had been standing there for awhile doing nothing.

"My bad Luz, can I change in your restroom?" Amity asked nervously. Luz noticed how nervous she was and stood up. "Yes Amity you don't have to ask, why are you so nervous?" Luz said trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry Luz, I feel like my mother doesn't really care what I do if it doesn't affect her y'know?" Amity asked as she took her outfit out of the bag.

Luz immediately knew how Amity was feeling. Sure Luz loved her mom but Luz always felt that her mother only helped her out to make sure she didn't embarrass her or herself. "Well why should we care if our parents care huh?" Luz asked her cheeks glowing red. "My mom was the same way but I never cared" Luz said as she pulled her tailcoat on.

Amity thought on what Luz had said. She wish she could be like Luz always independent. Luz never cared what people said because she knew if she put her mind to it she could make it happen. Amity admired Luz's determination.

"Your right Luz" she said as she went to the restroom to get changed.

————————————————————

Amity came out the restroom and faced Luz doing a twirl to show off her outfit. She was wearing a black tailcoat with purple trimming. "Lookin good blight" Luz said with an ear to ear grin. "Guess your family is a fan of tailcoats to eh?" Luz asked showing off her coat.

"Guess so, uh Luz you only have eye shadow on your right eye" Amity giggled looking at Luz's face. Luz looked in the vanity mirror and started laughing. "Guess I was in a hurry thanks for pointing that out" Luz said as she sat down and grabbed her brush.

Luz quickly finished her eye shadow and stood up. "You ready Blight?" She asked looking to Amity. Amity buttoned up her coat "Always" as she went and held the door open for Luz.

————————————————————

Amity and Luz made their way down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was waiting for them at the dinning table. There were two empty seats more than likely for them both. Amity and Luz sat down joining their families and guests.

"We can finally start" Luis said standing up with his glass. "I'd like to make a toast to our daughters and this new found friendship with the Blights" Luis said as Alador stood up next to him both of them clanging glasses.

"Thank you Luis the honor is ours truly" Alador said as they both took a drink. 

"Girls please do tell us your experience at Glimworth please" Luis asked sitting down. Luz and Amity both looked at each other. "Well first I'd like to say it was a fairly fun learning experience when the classroom wasn't on fire" Amity said giggling looking at Luz.

"Hey hey to be fair he said he wanted to see my fire" Luz said laughing. "Luz I think he was referring to your motivational fire" Amity said smiling. Luz gently elbowed Amity "well he should've been more clear about it."

Luis and Eda laughed at the fact that even one of the best schools couldn't contain Luz's outbursts. "That's my girl!" Eda said while Lilith tried to shush her. "I'm glad to see your still as err spontaneous as ever" Lilith said the sincerity in her tone clear as day.

"Thank you Lilith" Luz said giving her a smile. "She's not spontaneous she's just immature" a voice spoke up from down the table. Luz and Amity looked down to see Boscha resting her hand on her palm. Amity and Luz looked at each other and laughed. Boscha saw this and scowled at them both while Willow tried to calm her down.

"Boscha don't start" Amity said trying to make sure nothing happens. Hearing Amity defend Luz only made Boscha even angrier seeing how she used to be Boscha's friend. "Why are you defending this halfling Blight" Boscha said standing up. Vanessa and Luis started to stand up only to be gestured down by Luz.

"Luz..." Amity said trying to calm Luz's silent rage. "She's a big girl Blight let her defend herself" Boscha said staring at Luz.

"Boscha I've barely been home for an hour, everyone worked very hard to prepare this banquet and I refuse to ruin it just because you want to throw a fit, now sit down" Luz said her crimson eyes glowing brighter than ever. Boscha saw her eyes but didn't back down only walking up to Luz and getting in her face.

"You think just because you attend Glimworth for one semester that you can actually do something to me? DUEL ME HALFLING!" Boscha said her and Luz's noses practically touching. "Why no Boscha I could've kicked your ass before attending Glimworth, frankly you're all talk you're not worth a duel" Luz said smirking crossing her arms.

Truth be told Luz developed quite the temper in her time at Glimworth. Amity knew this and knew where this was heading if she didn't stop Boscha. "Boscha just stop while your ahead" Amity said getting in between them. Alador and Luis both wanted to observe what would happen as these three are the future of the isles.

Before anything could happens Luis II spoke up "Luz if Mrs. Stuart wants a duel who are we as hosts to not oblige" Luis II said as he lead everyone into the dueling room.

"Luz come on we just got here you don't need to do this right now" Amity said holding onto her shoulder. "Amity, I can't just let her get away with talking her crap" Luz said glancing back at Amity. 

————————————————————

"Alright on my mark"

Luis said raising his hand

"Gets set"

Luz loosens up

Boscha gets in a ready position

"Go!"

Luis yelled but Luz still stood there with her hand in front of her signaling to stop.

"How about I make things easier for you Boscha?" Luz said extending her foot out and drawing a circle around herself. "I won't leave this circle at all and still beat you" Luz said a hint of cockiness in her voice.

This surprised everyone because usually Luz was very humble. On the other hand Mrs. Blight was smirking she loved watching people get embarrassed.

"You're gonna regret that human!" Boscha said as she rushed towards Luz flames engulfing her hands.

Before Boscha could get to Luz she was stopped I her tracks unable to move. "Demonic puppeteer" Luz said as she finished a circle.

"Now tell me Boscha what why would you even think rushing me was a good idea?" Luz said her voice showing a little anger.

"Oh my, Charlotte surly your daughter hasn't lost this easily" Mrs. Blight laughed mocking Boscha's mom.

"Odalia!" Mrs. Stuart hissed. "What? Your daughter is simply no match for Mrs. Tate" Mrs. Blight said smirking.

"Boscha why are you hitting yourself?" Luz asked as she twirled her hand in a circle making Boscha slap herself.

"Damn you-" Boscha tried to mutter quickly cut off by Luz. "Puppets don't talk Boscha" Luz said as she twirled her hand again shutting Boscha's mouth.

"LUZ!" A loud yell came from the entrance of the room. Luz and everyone else's heads snapped fo the entrance only to see the Tate family elder at the entrance with a fuming look on his face.

"G-grandfather" Luz mumbled as she bowed the twins doing the same. "Mind telling me why this duel hasn't ended already?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"B-because I" Luz started to say before getting interrupted by her grandfather. "Because you were playing with your prey... if you are ever to lead this family you cannot keep up these childish shenanigans!" He scolded Luz.

"Now end this already" he said making his eyes glow bright.

"Y-yes grandfather" Luz said as she began making Boscha walk out of bounds.

"Not like that!" He said looking to Luz. "You know what to do Luz" he said placing his hands behind his back.

Luz made Boscha face her while looking directly in her eyes. Boscha started screaming before fainting. Luz's grandfather was satisfied and continued his stroll.

Luz stepped off the platform putting a worrying look on her face.

Mrs. Blight was the first to congratulate Luz. "Job well done Mrs. Tate, very impressive" she said with a low congratulatory clap. Luz bowed "thank you Mrs. Blight your praise is much appreciated" Luz said as she lifted her head.

Everyone went back to the dining room. Before Luz could go sit down Eda stopped her and made Luz face her. Luz turned to look at Eda, Lilith and Amity.

"Kid your not looking so hot you alright?" Eda asked."Yeah I'm just not used to being that mean. Luz said looking disappointed in herself. "To be fair Luz Boscha was out of line" Amity said trying to comfort Luz. "Is Boscha still unconscious?" Luz asked Amity. "Her mothers taking her home" Amity said with a chuckle.

Personally Amity was happy Luz did what she did it's about time someone shut Boscha up.

————————————————————

After the dinner Mrs. Blight had suggested a sleepover. She said something along the lines on our kids are the future of the isles and they need to have a good relationship.Luis agreed and everyone went to Luz’s room.

————————————————————

“Alright kid see ya tomorrow” Eda said before she left. Luz went upstairs and when she entered her room everyone was sitting in a circle. She immediately knew what they were doing.

“Luzy truth or dare!” Vanessa asked. “Luzy?” Emira asked smiling a bit. “Vanessa c’mon” Luz said blushing a bit.

“Truth I guess” Luz said sitting down. “Okay, when you lived in the human world what was the worst thing you got in trouble for?” Vanessa asked making the whole room stare at Luz.

Luz hesitated for a second before answering. “I… got into a pretty bad fight” Luz said scratching her head. “That’s it?” Asked Luis prying to know more. “Tell us the story cutie” Emira said leaning on her Palms.

“I don’t know it was a pretty bad situation” Said Luz sheepishly rubbing her arm. “C’mon” said Luis III wanting to her about his little sisters fight.

“I was literally just reading my book, and this girl came up to me for no reason picking a fight, so I beat the crap out of her” Luz explained the story as plain as possible not wanting to talk about it.

“Elaborate we want details” Vanessa said waving her hands. “No it was a very uncomfortable situation for me” Luz said crossing her arms.

“But Luzy” Vanessa said dragging her words making Luz’s face red. “Next!” Luz quickly exclaimed spinning the bottle. The bottle had landed on Emira giving her an evil smile towards Luz. “Emira truth or dare?” Luz asked. “Dare” Emira said. Amity and Luz squinted at each other. Amity then whispered something to Luz.

“I dare you to call viney!” Luz said making Emira’s face light up.

“Oh I got you two after this” Emira narrowed her eyes at them. To be honest Emira was kind of proud of them clearly they’ve grown into quite the mischievous duo.

“Hey uh- Viney” Emira nervously talked into her scroll. Luz and Amity looked at each other and started giggling. “Pretty evil of you Tate” Amity said tilting her head. “Evil of me?! If I recall it was you who gave me the idea” Luz said grinning.

By the time Emira hung up she was flustered beyond belief. Luz and Amity were laughing at her even Edric joined in on it. “What happened Em your usually sooooo cool” Edric said mocking Em.

The game continued all night. Once again it was Vanessas turn. Vanessa spun the bottle waiting for her victim. When the bottle finally stopped it landed on Amity.

“Amity Truth or Dare?” She asked.

“Dare” Amity said

“I dare you to scratch Luz behind the ear” Vanessa dared. “That’s it?” Amity asked, she was kind of glad mainly because it wasn’t anything embarrassing.

Amity reached for Luz’s ears and began scratching. After a couple of seconds a noise started emitting from Luz which made Amity blush.

*Prrrrrrrrr*

(Luz is purring and I’m the cause of it) Amity thought to herself as she kept scratching. Luz began to unconsciously lean into Amity’s hand before realizing what she was doing.Luz immediately blushed looking around the circle.

“S-sorry I don’t know what came over me!” She explained sitting up straight. Vanessa bursted out laughing“it happens to all of us Luz” she said holding onto her side. “But I don’t think all of enjoy it like that” Luis III said laughing. Luz was a little irritated showing it by putting her cheeks.

After this they all went to her The twins sleeping with Luz’s siblings in there rooms.

————————————————————

“WAKE UP” a loud voice came from the hallway along with metal clanging. Luz and Amity looked and it was Luz’s grandfather banging a wooden spoon on a pan. “EVERYONE UP!” He said continuing his banging. Luz was leaning on the door. “But grandpa it’s six am” Luz said rubbing her eyes.

“You can sleep in Mija but you’ll have to listen to a story later on” he said squinting his eyes to Luz with an ear to ear grin. As soon as Luz heard him say a story Luz’s eyes widened and she rushed to get ready.

Luis and Edric were in the hallway observing the scene. “She really hate stories huh?” Edric asked the half awake Luis. “Yeah their awfu- WHAT?!” Luis said jolting awake heading back into his room.

“EDRIC GET READY!” He yelled grabbing his shoes. Edric rushed into the room grabbing his stuff.

By the time Luz and Amity got downstairs Vanessa and Emira were already waiting downstairs with their grandpa waiting for them.

“Took you two long enough where are the boys?” Vanessa asked. “Their coming” Luz said. Luis and Edric soon came running down the stairs joining them.

“Alright children, since you had company over today will be easy, LUZ!” He shouted Luz quickly standing attention. “What do you do when an armed enemy charges towards you?!” He asked pointing a ruler at Luz.

“BREAK THE WRIST AND WALK AWAY LIKE A BADASS!” Luz exclaimed. “LOVE THE PASSION! Dismissed” Luis senior said smiling.

Amity and Luz waited for their siblings before they took off to Eda’s house.  
  


here’s some information about the Tates and their rival family 

Magic types 

Tate family

| 

Baron family  
  
---|---  
  
Dark magic

| 

Dark magic  
  
Fire magic

| 

Ice magic  
  
Crimson eye

| 

Teleportation magic  
  
Family traits

Prideful 

| 

Shameful  
  
---|---  
  
Humble 

| 

Smug  
  
Honorable 

| 

Devious


	10. Just an authors note pls read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will begin since our school just let out

I’ve been helping a friend on another story (closer look and unattainable) for quite some time and I’ve been ignoring this fic

I’ve been thinking how disappointing this fic was detail wise, 

So I’m gonna remake it, I’ll probably put this story in a series and leave the remake there also


End file.
